A shared automated DNA sequencing facility consisting of an automated work station, an oligonucleotide synthesizer, and an automated DNA sequencer is requested. This instrumentation will accommodate the substantial DNA sequencing needs of the major user group of four investigators holding seven NIH grants, and it will be used also by six other investigators in the Biology Department of Brookhaven National Laboratory, who hold a total of six additional NIH grants. It will be used by investigators at the nearby State University of New York at Stony Brook. The oligonucleotide primers for the sequencing reactions, but it may be used also for in vitro mutagenesis and other purposes. The work will be used to carry out the multiple reactions needs for large scale sequencing. The current research objectives of the major user group cover a variety of investigations into the genetics and molecular biology of viruses, bacteria, plants, and animals. Some, such as a study of drug resistance in the pathogenic bacterial species Streptococcus pneumoniae, are directly related to health concerns; others, treating the mechanism of gene expression and viral infection, are indirectly related. Two new initiatives will require massive amounts of DNA sequencing. One is an ingenious plan to systematize the sequencing of the human genome by using a set of octomeric primers to characterize and sequence clones of human DNA. The other seeks to sequentially clone chromosomal DNA, first from S. pneumoniae and then from yeast and human sources, to facilitate genomic mapping and avoid redundant sequencing.